


Addicted

by Seblainer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex, Slash, Smut, Song fic, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: With the possible end of magic looming over their heads, and women who want more than they’re willing to give, Quentin and Eliot manage to sneak off for some time alone.





	Addicted

Fandom: The Magicians - US  
Title: Addicted  
Characters: Quentin Coldwater and Eliot Waugh  
Pairing: Quentin/Eliot  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17. Slash. Song Fic. Strong Language.  
Summary: With the possible end of magic looming over their heads, and women who want more than they’re willing to give, Quentin and Eliot manage to sneak off for some time alone.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betating and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own The Magicians or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story. Lyrics by: Saving Abel.  
Words: 1,188 words without title, ending, and lyrics.

*Addicted* One-Shot:

_I’m so addicted to,  
All the things you do,  
When you’re going down on me,  
In between the sheets._

_Oh, the sounds you make,  
With every breath you take,  
It’s unlike anything,  
When you’re loving me._

They fought and fucked and tolerated each other’s friends, exes, and flings. That night with Margo, when they had the threesome had sparked something inside of both of them that they had tried to ignore. It had been no use, though. Something pulled them together. Maybe it was because they were both royally fucked up, and understood that on a basic human level. Whatever it was, they were each other’s best friend and worst enemy at the same time.

They were one of those couples who had been through hell and back together. They were one of those couples that, no matter how much shit they went through, it only made their relationship stronger in the end. These thoughts flew through Quentin’s mind and it caused the man to sigh, but the action was cut off as his attention was yanked from his thoughts, and back to the present. A chuckle left him, and it was [pretty obvious that he didn’t really mind.

Eliot tugged on Quentin’s long hair, as the other man’s fingernails scratched down his back. Moans echoed off the walls and the fight for dominance was expected and welcomed. Ever since the first time they had slept together, they had a hard time keeping their hands off each other. The possible end of magic and a few women had been mere distractions that worked for a time. But really, there was nothing that could keep them away from each other for very long.

Teeth mashed as they kissed, the action messy and rough and painful, but they didn't care and they didn’t stop. The pain and pleasure they experienced from each other only served to spur them on even more. There was something about the other that drove them to do things they wouldn’t normally do. A pleased smile turned up Quentin’s lips at the expletive that left Eliot’s mouth, as he kissed and then bit down on the other man’s neck and then soothed it with his tongue.

“Fuck, Q! You know that drives me crazy.”

“I know. That’s why I did it,” Quentin said with a grin, before he fell silent once more, and bit Eliot again. A chuckle went through him as the other man continued to mutter profanities, but he didn’t stop. He ghosted his lips over the other man’s neck, and then moved down his body. But instead of giving Eliot the blowjob that he wanted, Quentin laughed and pulled back. His eyes travelled slowly and happily over the other man’s body, and he grinned at the sight.

Eliot smirked back at him, and then they were on each other once more. Hands squeezed, pinched, tongues battled each other. Moans and sighs left them, as they focused only on each other. They had sneaked off, away from women who wanted more than they were capable of giving them. Away from enemies, teachers, problems that never seemed to end, and everyone somehow always looking to them for answers.

With Eliot distracted, Quentin managed to get the upper hand and flipped the other man onto his stomach. Once that happened, he leaned in and pressed his body eagerly against Eliot’s. “You make me feel things I’ve never felt before,” he mumbled into Eliot’s ear, just before he bit down on it. “I crave you, your body, the sexy sounds you make. The little smile that you give only to me when no one else is looking.”

“I’m addicted to you, El. Every time I see you, all I can think about is doing this,” he said as he pushed the other man down flat onto the bed, grabbed his cock and lined up, before he slammed himself inside. The action caused both of them to moan loudly, and when Eliot grabbed onto the sheets to steady himself, Quentin pulled back, thrusting forward once more, as he filled the other man, and causing them both to feel amazing.

Eliot grasped onto the bed to keep himself steady as Quentin pounded away at him. The pain and pleasure was all tangled up together and it felt perfect. He and Quentin weren’t the cuddling type, not really. They fucked, smoked, drank, and talked about shit they couldn’t tell anyone else. But for some reason, neither of them wanted or needed to be cuddled. It wasn’t about that with the two of them, it was always much more.

They never said the dreaded four-letter word, but both of them felt it. And they knew the other felt it. It was one of those things where actions spoke louder than words. Neither of them fucked anyone else, with the exception of exes and Margo, and neither of them wanted or needed anyone else. They were a mess and a disaster and it was what worked for them. As Quentin continued to fuck Eliot, he reached around with one hand and began to jack him off.

Quick strokes matched his thrusts inside of Eliot. At the same time, his mouth worked at the other man’s neck. Licking, biting, sucking. Leaving small bruises and hickies, as he claimed what was his. Since Eliot didn’t tell him to stop, he didn’t and wouldn’t. He slammed inside of Eliot and his hand worked faster. As he felt himself reach that wonderful pinnacle, he smirked when Eliot came.

After one final thrust, Quentin came. His bit down hard on Eliot’s neck, licked the spot to take the sting out, and then pulled out and collapsed beside Eliot. As the two men lay there, they traced simple patterns over each other’s skin. They caught their breath and enjoyed the easy silence for several moments, before Eliot finally spoke up. His words caused Quentin to smile, as he felt the same way.

“I don’t share. I never have and never will. Margo was the only exception because she’s my best friend. But that’s never happening again, Q.”

“I’m not sharing you again. I only did it with Margo because you asked. You’re mine, and that’s how I want to keep it. How it’s supposed to be.”

Quentin leaned in and kissed Eliot one final time, and their tongues tangled with each other as they kissed.Their hands wandered over each other’s body and stroked and caressed.

After a few minutes, Eliot spoke once more. A smile was on his lips as he leaned in close so that his mouth was on Quentin’s ear, his breath tickling the other man. “You’re the only one I’ve ever let fuck me, Q. You’re not the only one with an addiction here. In a few more minutes, I want you to fuck me again. And this time, make me scream the whole goddamn building down,” he said and his words were an order as he smirked.

Quentin had no problem with that, and he showed as much when, a few minutes later, he pinned Eliot to the bed once more. This time, he didn’t hold back as his hips slammed into the other man’s ass while he fucked him. This was no gentle lovemaking session. This was two men who loved each other, and who loved making each other scream while they they felt a mixture of pleasure and pain, and anything and everything in between.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betating and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
